


Overview of Horses

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Research Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single page of general information on horses, compiled by Arwen Lune. There are a large number of excellent color illustrations, and the page is quite fast despite the number of images. The article provides a link to the site holding the information, and opens in a new window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overview of Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
<!--  
function disp_page (url) {  
var win_options = "toolbar=0,location=0,directories=0,status=0,menubar=0,scrollbars=1,resizable=1,copyhistory=0,width=900,height=600";  
var newWindow = open(url, 'member_update', win_options);  
}

//-->

 

Click to view article. Document will open in a new browser window. The article is wide due to images, so it is recommended that the user maximize their browser window after opening the article.


End file.
